A long road
by theblackrose101
Summary: This is a TIVA eventual love story. If you through in the help os the LA team and Eli Daivd into the mix you get a disaster! THE STORY IS NOW A ONE-SHOT!


So this is my first ever fanfic I started writing it years ago but lost inspiration if anyone could help I would welcome it. Please be nice in the reviews but constructive critisism is welcomed. There may be spelling mistakes and punctual errors and for that I am sorry but hey I'm not in top set so don't shoot me!

theblackrose101

Disclaimer for the whole story: NCIS doesn't belong to me I just wrote it

Prolog 

We begin at the very start where some of our characters are just babies. And a young man called Leroy Jethro Gibbs is to become a great man that lots of people look up to and to for help. This man has a story with a very sad beginning as his mother died when he was just a teenager and he felt troubled ever since. His life has a deep, deep secret that only people he trusts know. This is where we'll begin in the past, that exact past that he lived through; he lived through that moment that very moment of truth, the truth of becoming a well loved man. He was to become an NCIS agent but before that even happened he became a marine for the navy who battled to save lots of lives but when he could not save the only people he really loved from death due to being away on duty he decided to move on from being a marine and joined an investigative service to help naval officers like himself this institute is called NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service).Now agent Gibbs has his own team of agents:

The Visit

Ziva turned up to work and the director had surprise for her, her dad is coming to visit. She thought to herself 'there are only two reasons why he would visit either he had organized a wedding for her or he was angry'. On the Saturday of that week her dad turned up and he looked angry. Eli started arguing with her it went on for the best part of ten minutes and at the end her dad yelled something in Israeli. And Tony as being as nosey as he was decide he was going to work out what Eli had yelled and it was 'you're just as bad as you're mother.' Tony was confused by this remark as he did not know Ziva's mum.

"Ziva I know what your dad yelled at you" said Tony

"And what was that then?"

"You're just as bad as you're mother"

"Wow you are brilliant at figuring things out aren't you?"

"Are you ok?"

"YES, I AM FINE"

"Okkkkaay"

Tony swung back over to his seat just as Gibbs came around the corner with Abby at his side drinking Caf-Pow.

"McGee trace any phone calls that come in. Ziva, Tony you're with me."

"Oh, and don't bring anything." announced Vance

"Why?"

"You will find out" said Vance

Tony and Ziva followed Gibbs and Vance out of the building. They ended up at this what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse but inside was Ziva's, dad's base and Ziva's family was there even her mother who greeted them all with open arms like everything was all fine and dandy.

"Tony this is my mother"

"Hello"

"Mother this is Tony"

"Greetings young man" Ziva's mother said and then walked off.

"What's bad about her?"

"What?" Ziva asked puzzled

"I mean there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with your mum, so why did your dad say that"

"You're not going to give up 'till I tell you, are you"

"Nope"

"…Fine, my mum always got too close to the people she worked with and my dad didn't like that so they always argued an…"

"So your dad thinks you being good friends with the people you work with is bad"

"No, my dad thinks that being good friends with you is bad after you killing Rifkin so we are here to talk about whether or not we should work together."

"WHAT!" Tony yelled

Everyone looked over and stared and Tony started to back away nervously then turned and ran and Ziva went after him and Eli got more and more angry. Tony ran all the way back to NCIS anger brewing inside him. Ziva caught up with him she could see that he was upset.

"Tony, why are you so affected by this?"

"Do you remember when McGee and I came to save you?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember me saying 'Just couldn't live without you…I guess'."

"Tony is this, what it's all about you being scared of me going away."

"No, I am scared as you so put it of never being allowed to talk to you ever again, to be near you ever again or work with you ever again!"

"Tony don't you see that, that's what Gibbs and Vance are there for to try and stop that happening"

"Wha…what if they can't?"

"I will object to it, as I do not work for my father anymore we have an advantage"

"But what if he arranges something like a wedding for you in Israel"

"Then I would fake my death" she laughed

"Ziva you would fake your death if what" McGee inquired.

"It doesn't matter" Tony suddenly snapped as he went to his desk.

"Ziva does it matter"

"To him yes, but to you…NO!"

Vance and the rest of Ziva's family arrived and saw them all sitting down and Vance yelled at Tony and Ziva.

Ziva suddenly said "How about my idiotic father comes and watches us do our jobs and see how we work together, okay"

"Fine, But I am not idiotic" Her father said

"Yes, you are just because you were not allowed friends when you were younger or when you were working at the level I am now doesn't mean you can take it out on me" Ziva exclaimed

"Ziva it's not like that, he killed one of my agents and plus you said yourself you could no longer trust him"

"Exactly I had said, it doesn't mean I still can't"

"You do know I am right here" Tony said

"Yes" Ziva said quieter now as she sat back down as now all of the office had stopped and stared.

"What are you all looking at" Vance snapped and they all turned away.

"Ziva that is not the way to talk to your father" Ziva's mum said

"SO WHAT" She yelled and stormed off to the toilets Tony went after her and stood outside.

"Tony are you going to stand there all day or are you going to talk?"

"I would come in to talk to you like you do me but your father is here remember?"

"Oh, right I forgot you were intimidated by him"

Tony charged in "Look you listen here… ****" then ran straight out again everyone stared at him "Look I wasn't going to go in she provoked me" everyone started laughing and Tony gave them the evils and charged off. He ended up in Abby's lab freaked.

"Abby lock me in there, it isn't safe for me out here"

"OK!"

McGee came running in, and then laughed.

"Tony I can't believe you did that with her dad there"

"I know"

"What did he do?"

"He charged into the women's toilets with Ziva's dad there because she 'provoked' him"

"How"

"I don't know"

"You will have to ask him or Ziva that"

"Shhhhhh… they're coming"

"Ziva, hi…"

"McGee I just saw you up stairs"

"Oh…Oh I see"

"Where is Tony he got freaked out"

"I know"

"So where is he?"

"Oh, he asked Abby to lock him in there because it is supposedly not safe out here"

"Ziva how could you?" Abby asked

"How could I what?"

"How could you 'provoke' Tony?"

"I didn't mean to I was just…"

"Just what?" She snapped

"Nothing"

"Just let me talk to him."

"Fine"

"Tony"

"What do you want?"

"To talk"

"Why…?"

"Tony…"

"Yes"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn you just over reacted"

"I over reacted you were the one in the woman's bathroom"

"And that's only because you provoked me!"

"And that's only because I am under stress with my father here and everyone being on my back"

"Ziva if people were on your back you would look stupid"

"You know what I mean"

"Relax I was trying to lighten the mood with a joke!"

"NOT IN THE MOOD!"

"Calm down, please"

"WHY?"

"Because I want you to"

"Why do you want me to?" She said calmer now

"It doesn't matter, and anyway aren't I meant to be mad at you?"

"Mmmm…"

"Well at least that earned me a smile!" Tony joked but all Ziva could do was give him the evils and walk off. Tony thought 'Looks like the old Ziva is back' he smiled at the thought.

Back upstairs they got a call out to a dead marine set into concrete at a new local school. The team grabbed their gear and ran to the elevator and Ziva's dad just stood there.

"Come on!" Ziva yelled

He jogged to the elevator and got there just as the doors were closing.

At the scene Ziva and Tony were taking statements.

"When did you find the body?" asked Tony

"Abbb…about 0500 hours" answered the crying woman

"That's all for now we will contact you if we have more questions"

"Okay" the woman said as she walked off still in tears.

"Tony."

"Yes."

"Don't you think that…?"

"Ziva here now"

"Coming Father"

"What were you and that Agent DiNozzo talking about?"

"That is none of your business Director David!" said an angry DiNozzo

"TONY…. Stop it"

"No he has no right to intrude on other people's business"

"Tony calm down please" she begged him

"NO!" he yells as he charges of in the opposite direction.

"That Agent has no respect" Eli said shaking his head

"Father, Tony has a lot of respect just not for you and I understand that so why don't you and everyone else just go back to Israel where you belong!"

"Ziva?"

"Don't" she said as she left with the rest of the team to go to HQ.

"What happened Ziva your dad seems angry" McGee stated

"I told him and everyone to go back to Israel"

"Why say that Ziva? I think your dad is quite nice"

Tony and Ziva laughed at the same time until Tony said "Well McGuru you obviously haven't gotten to know him have you?" Ziva smirked at his response.

"No I haven't but it seems you have" McGee shot back

"No I haven't but he still wants to ruin my life!"

"How is he going to ruin your life?"

"He is trying to separate me from the people I care about most in my life" Ziva's head suddenly snapped around to stare at Tony with her jaw hanging down by her feet.

McGee looked at Ziva "Didn't you know that Ziva"

"Ummmm… Well… in a way yes but in a way no"

"Ziva how does that work?"

"I'm not quite sure" she said confused

"How can you not be sure?" Tony asked flashing her the famous DiNozzo grin and she just rolled her eyes and they burst out laughing.

"McGee…" Ziva spluttered between laughter

"You look funny!" Tony finished and then burst out laughing again.

Old Friends

"Team this case is connected to the case of…" Tony groaned.

"Please don't say Fornell and the other F.B.I wacko's!" He said and Ziva laughed.

"No it's a case connected to the…"

"C.I.A!" Ziva put in.

"No, so will you two just shut up so that I can finish"

"'Yes, boss' 'Yes, Gibbs'" they both said simultamiously

"So as I was saying this case is connected to the case…" he paused as if to check no one was going to interrupt. "Any way it's connected to the case of the Los Angeles Branch of NCIS. So they are coming here to help us on the case."

"McGee. You, Tony and Ziva go and pick them up from the airport. NOW! GO!"

Down in the NCIS garage they were all arguing over who was going to drive so McGee said "I'm taking the minivan!" and with that Tony groaned.

"I'm driving!"

"No you are not!" Ziva stated

"Yes, I am"

"N…O…!" she said dangling the keys in front of his face.

"You did not just pick my pocket!" he exclaimed and Ziva smiled. "No, wait you pick the wrong one they are the keys to my MUSTANG!"

"What?" she practically yelled

At the airport Tony and Ziva showed up late and McGee is talking to the L.A. Team and they ran over.

"Ziva give me back my keys"

"No" she said just dangling them out of his reach and McGee watched in horror knowing what was coming next. And that was it Tony took a grab at them but Ziva stuck her foot out tripping Tony over.

Smiling she bent down to Tony and said "Now can I drive"

"Yes!" said a slightly annoyed and impressed Tony.

"Now that is a better attitude isn't it Tony!" she says while patting his cheek and helping him up.

The L.A. Team just started laughing and McGee gave Ziva the keys to the minivan.

Back at NCIS HQ in D.C.

In the bullpen Ziva suddenly stops dead and Nate said "Hey isn't that the Director of Mossad?"

"Yes it is" Ziva answered and charged over to him.

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT NOW!" she yelled just as Tony and McGee came up behind the L.A. Team.

"Why is Agent David yelling at the Director…?"

"We get the point Nate 'THE DIRECTOR OF MOSSAD'" Kensi quoted with the tone Nate had.

"Well Well Well Ziva!" tony said strolling over to Ziva. "It looks like he cannot stay out of other people's business" With that Ziva gave a soft laugh but Eli suddenly shot up to his feet and punched Tony full on the face.

"What was that for?" Tony yelled but then he saw Ziva's face and she looked pained, his nose started bleeding the rest of the group were frozen and Vance and Gibbs ran down the stairs to restrain Eli from giving Tony another blow, and to everyone's surprise Ziva started to cry. Tears were pouring down her face and Abby ran over and hugged her everyone was still frozen as Tony remembered a conversation they had when Ziva forgave him she had said that she could not afford to trust him because everyone she trusts gets hurt in one way or another. Everyone stared he went over to Ziva and stared at her for what seemed an eternity face full of pain and then Abby released her as Tony stepped into the embrace.

He whispered only loud enough for her to hear "Ziva listen to me this isn't your fault" then he started rubbing her back as she started to cry harder. Eli yelled at him to release his daughter but to everyone's even more utter surprise Ziva tightened her grip on Tony and he returned the gesture. Eli was getting angrier by the minute but Ziva just carried on crying and by now the whole office had stopped and stared.

Nate suddenly broke the silence "Agent David is the daughter of Mossad's Director!" Callan practically yelled at him "No **** Sherlock!"

"Everybody get back to work now and someone call security." There was a pause. "What are you waiting for we haven't got all day" Vance finished.

Abby then whispered to McGee "Who bet on this month"

"Only you and Gibbs."

"Gibbs!"She shouted

"Yeah!"

"Shouldn't we…ummm… be getting on with introductions and the case?"She covered

Meanwhile Ziva had started to calm down still in Tony's arms and McGee was talking to the L.A. team Nate just kept repeating that Ziva was the daughter of the mossad director as McGee was explaining what has happened between Ziva and tony like them being trapped in a storage container for hours, tony killing Ziva's boyfriend.(tony not giving up when everyone thought Ziva was dead and when they found her that he couldn't live without her also about how much they missed each other when Vance split up the team and whenever there was a video conference with tony, Ziva always wanted to talk to him and one time when she wasn't in there she got a hit on a bolo she came in to tell Gibbs and they both stopped what they were doing and stared at each other for like five minutes until Gibbs got fed up and went asked Ziva what she had she told him, he told her to go and get him a coffee but she didn't want to but he did his famous Gibbs slap, she went but by the time she got back the conference was over.)

By the time he finished security had taken Eli out of the building Ziva had disappeared and tony was stood behind McGee listening to his story about him and Ziva so he said "So McGee trying to get more people to add to the poll of how long it will take for me and Ziva to become an item as Abby puts it!" he tilted his head to the side with a slight smile playing at his lips as he waited for an answer. McGee just stayed silent tony raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in the other direction little did McGee know but all of the L.A. team were smiling at this confrontation. Tony then said "Well they cannot add to your poll 'cause they have already added to mine about how long it will take before you and Abby get back together!" the shock in his face was all too clear and all of the people who heard it started to back away as shock turned to anger and McGee shouted "you had no right to say that."

"Neither did you, it's obvious about your little plan first your books and starting this damn poll thing what are you going to do next are you and Abby going tie us up and ship us off to Vegas or something."

"Tony you don't know what you are on about"

"Ohhh…don't I, I also don't know that you're writing another book in which Agents Tommy and Lisa get married!"

"Gibbs!"

"Yes Abby"

"Stop them 'cause it'll only start Ziva crying again"

"Alright Abbs"

Gibbs walked over to Tony and McGee and head slapped them both shutting them both up then gave them the glare and left just as Ziva came in and sat down everyone saw she looked pissed no one was going to venture over to her they all watched her typing furiously.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked

"How did she do that?" Sam whispered

"They my good man are her super ninja powers!" Tony exclaimed

"Her what powers?"

"Don't get him started" Groaned McGee

"Whatever McGoogle!" Tony said as he went to his desk. He screwed up a piece of paper and lobed it a Ziva who caught it and through it into the bin. Tony smiled and went over to her and she was ignoring him.

"So Ziva" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes Tony"

"Can you protect me 'cause I think your dad is going to try and assassinate me" and while he was saying it Ziva smile grew and when he finished she elbowed him in the gut. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Let me think"

"Zzziiiva"

"What?"

"You love me really!"

"In your dreams"

"this is a dream see…" tony said then kissed her on the cheek which made her narrow her eyes "…It's obvious"

"how is it ?"

"I'm not dead!"

"not yet!"

"I'll be expecting it"

Case Closed 

"well the case is closed" McGee stated.

"yep" Abby said

"And I'm still not dead!" Tony exclaimed which made Ziva laugh for the first time in two days.

"How is that funny?" McGee asked

"No reason" Tony and Ziva said

"Anyway I never asked you Tony why did you kiss Ziva?"

"What they kissed" Abby yelled and everyone in the office turned to look and started whispering even the L.A. team. Everyone stopped whispering when the director yelled down "Who kissed!" as Eli came around from behind him and everyone was staring at Tony and Ziva. Eli looked angry as hell.

"Did you kiss my daughter?"

"No" Tony answered

"Good else you would be dead on the spot"

"Would you do that to your daughter?"

"If necessary yes"

"You know she probably won't speak to you again!"

"Yes, she will won't you Ziva?..." but she didn't answer. "…Do you see what you have done agent DiNozzo you have turned my daughter against me!"

"Actually I think you did a pretty good job of that yourself so if you don't mind will you please get out of my way" Eli stepped aside and Tony left, after he left Eli turned and hit Ziva full on around the face making everyone rush to grab him and Ziva ran off to find tony he was in the men's loo.

"OH MY GOD! Ziva what happened"

"My dad he…he" She burst out crying again

"I'm going to kill him" Tony yelled and charged out storming over to Eli and started yelling things in Italian as he knew only Ziva and her father would understand, it quickly turned into a fully fledged argument Ziva came out part way through and stood by Abby and suddenly burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?"

"Tony just called my father a wrinkly hag from hell!"


End file.
